Dilemma
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Ever since I heard Dilemma, from the CD Nellyville, I have wanted to warp with with the first few chapters of book 8. Now, I finally have! Please tell me what you think; first song-fic attempt! Edited!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Nelly's song, Dilemma. 

****

Dilemma

Song-Fic

Author's Note:

My very first song-fic! I'm so proud! Ever since my friend gave it to me, the song, "Dilemma," from "Nellyville", has screamed to me, "Look! It's book 8!" So here I am, writing it down. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

I love and I need you   
Nelly, I love you, I do   
Need you

No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my Boo   
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you 

"Shoot! I've got to hurry… Hojo's waiting for me!" Kagome screamed to herself, glancing at her watch as she ran down Sunset Shrine's front steps. "Hmm…?"

She turned around, looking towards the well house. '_…That feeling… very faint…but… I can feel the presence of a Shikon Shard!_' 

Flashback ~

Inu Yasha, his face still marred from his elder brother's claws, yelled, "I… will hold onto this." In his hand was the Shikon no Tama, grasped safely. 

Kagome, leaning on the well, looked bewildered.

~ End of Flashback 

'_Inu Yasha… **Here**?!_'

Kagome ran back to the well house. Peering into the well, she says to herself, "No! What is this?! There's nothing here! I ran all the way back-- for nothing! Ooo! I'm such an idiot!"

~~~~

**__**

No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my Boo   
You know I'm crazy over you 

Back in Sengoku jidai, Inu Yasha is fighting demons, looking very frustrated. Using one attack and another, he sliced them apart easily. 

"If only Lady Kagome were here," Kaede mused.

Inu Yasha glares at her. "No crying over spilt blood! She's gone, that's all!"

'_I blocked the well… She can never cross back from her world again!_' 

~~~~

**__**

No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my Boo   
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you 

Meanwhile, Kagome growls at herself. '_This is starting to make me **mad**!_' Her cheeks are tinted in red. 

'_Whenever I **wanted** to come back for a test of something… He'd appear at every three days just to bother me!_' She glared at her soda cup, finally at the date with Hojo. '_But now it's been a whole week… He could at least have written!_'

"Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Eep?" 

"What's wrong? You seem kind off… out of it."

'_AUGH! I'm suppose to be in the middle of a date right now!_' Kagome thought to herself angrily. She turned her attention back to the naïve Hojo. "I-I'm sorry… What were we talking about?"

"…" Hojo's face was concerned. "Kagome… don't you think you should be somewhere else?"

"Huh…?" Her heard thudded nervously. "N-no… Wh-where would I…" 

An image of Inu Yasha, scowling, rose into her mind. '_Why do I always think about that idiot?!_' 

"I understand… I think it's best, actually…"

"B-but it's not… Like I…" '_Really like him…_'

"You shouldn't have forced yourself to come out if you're still not feeling well!" 

Kagome fell over. 

Suddenly, '_Not… Feeling well?! Could it be… his wounds haven't healed yet… or worse…?_' She crawled back into her seat. '_No… no… He can't… He can't be… dead…_' 

"Hojo, I'm sorry… My chest is starting to hurt," Kagome lied.

"Just as I though. I'll walk you home."

"I'll be all right." She hurriedly picked up her tray. "See ya! Let's try it again sometime… OK?"

~~~~~~~

Kagome ran as fast as she could into the well house. '_I… I was right! There's a Shikon Shard nearby. I can't see it… But I can sense it!_'

She dropped into the well, and stared digging in the cold dirt.

"Nnng! Where?! Where are you?!"

'_I have to get back! I have to find out!_' Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead onto her cheeks. '_How is he?! Is Inu Yasha all right?!_'

Finally, Kagome felt the pull. The familiar gleam of light brought her back to the past. 

Her hands clutched the half-jewel. '_Oh… The shard…?!_' 

A bewildered, young fox demon gasped in surprise. "Eh…?! Kagome!"

"Shippo!" '_I did it… I got back!_'

"What… In the world is going on?"

"Kagome, Inu Yasha's wounds haven't healed yet," Shippo explained.

"Oh…!" Kagome turned, thinking. '_I was afraid of that… He's in danger! We're getting out of here, Shippo!_'

Somehow, Inu Yasha had sensed Kagome's presence, smelled her sweet scent. He ran, reaching the well in seconds.

**__**

No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my Boo   
You know I'm crazy over you 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, rushing towards him.

"You… you…" Inu Yasha was lost for words. "You damn fool! Why did you return…"

Kagome doesn't care. She keeps on running, and throws her arms around him. "Thank goodness!

"Wha-?"

**__**

I love and I need you   
Nelly, I love you, I do   
Need you 

"I was wondering if you had died, because you never came to pick me up!"

Inu Yasha looks away from her face, but did not push her away. "You damn fool… Don't come again… I told you, didn't I?!"

'_It doesn't matter where… I just wanted Kagome to be living safely._' 

"In spite of that, why…?"

"Because! I couldn't help it! I just wanted to see you…"

'_Because…_'

**__**

I love and I need you   
Nelly, I love you, I do   
And it's more than you'll ever know   
Boy, it's for sure   
You can always count on my love   
Forever more, yeah, yeah 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, you can't tell me that wasn't sweet! It's just a little fluff fic for all of you romance lovers! Tell me what you think! 

****

Responses to Reviews: 

LilMisSeXyThang: Thanks for thinking so!

****

Lunafrostmoone: You think so? Thank you very much!


End file.
